


House of Cards

by knotted_rose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to the end of Ep. 16: Rachel knows what Danny did</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

Rachel notices. She was once a cop's wife, married to a very good detective. So of course she notices how Danny covers for Stan. What happened wasn't a mere misunderstanding. Danny's speech at the station convinced her of that.

Rachel won't ask, though. Won't push or question. She loves Stan, loves her life. Her house has been shaken, but not blown down. And her daughter is safe. Danny made sure of that.

She watches Danny go, still secure that she made the decision, chose the right man.

She says thank you the only way she's able: with more Grace time.


End file.
